Sky Blue and Darkness Black
by Dweia81
Summary: V/B Alternate Universe. Vegeta came to live with the Briefs while he pursues his studies. Conflicts arose when he meets Bulma, a fiery young woman, and they do not see eye to eye.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : I do not own the characters in Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. Do not waste money to sue me, because I have none.

Blurb: V/B Alternate Universe. Vegeta came to live with the Briefs while he pursues his studies away from his hometown where he was the famous rich heir. Conflicts arose when he meets Bulma, a fiery young woman, and they do not see eye to eye. Will they fall in love, like the Vegeta and Bulma we have come to know?

Sky Blue and Endless Black

Prologue

"Mother! Why do I have to stay at some stranger's house? I am 18! An adult! I am old enough to take care of myself!" Vegeta shouted as he kicked the door to his mother's room open.

"I know you are an adult, Vegeta, but I still prefer if you live with someone while you study in Capsule City. Besides, it's not a stranger's house. Dr. Briefs, your father and I were classmates since we were 10. I will feel a lot more comfortable if you stayed with his family rather than alone in some obscure apartment," Vegeta's mother replied, not even looking up from the thick file she was reading.

"No, mother. I would rather…"

"This matter is not open for discussion, Vegeta," she interrupted, "I suggest you pack your bags soon. You will be flying tomorrow."

"As you wish, mother," Vegeta growled angrily at his mother, and slammed the door closed.

Vegeta returned to his room, his fury still in full force. The corridor has been littered with broken debris of anything that was on his way to his room. He sat on his bed, arms crossed against his chest. His mind fumed at the unfairness.

He struggled to find a way out of his situation but was deterred by the serious consequences of defying his mother. He shuddered at the thought of his last open defiance. It was ghastly. He had to attend every single company meeting and event for a whole week. Although he is the only heir to Ouji Inc., the world's specialist in energy power supply devices, he cannot tolerate the endless chatter of young and old women trying to gain his attention, in the office or at a formal company event.

He had jumped at the opportunity when he was offered a place in Capsule University. It was his chance to get away and go to a place where he wasn't that well known. He had decided to live in some obscure house in a deserted neighborhood and concentrate on his studies. What he had not expected was his mother arranging for him to stay with someone else.

Vegeta snarled as he grudgingly packed his bags. It didn't take very long. He was a simple person and didn't need more than a simple backpack for his travels, even though his studies will take 5 years. Anything else that he needs, he can always purchase new ones.

With packing out of the way, Vegeta laid down on his bed, catching much needed sleep. He has a feeling it's going to be a long nightmare.

Bulma sat in front of her computer, punching furiously at the keyboard, recording complicated programming into a tiny device.

"Bulma, take a break, it's time for tea." A high pitched feminine voice floated into the room.

"Later, mother…" Bulma replied.

"Bulma, a family friend's son will be staying with us for a while." The voice continued.

"Alright, mother." Bulma has gotten used to her mother's endless chatter and is starting to tune her out while she concentrated on the task at hand.

"He's very cute looking I heard."

"Yes, mother." Bulma's typing became more aggressive as she nears the complication of the complicated programming.

"You two should get married."

"Yes, mother." The computer screen starts to flash red as the processor was not enough to keep up with the complicated programming. A trail of smoke leaks from the tiny device as it starts to overheat.

"I heard he plays hard to get, but you won't have any problems, will you?"

"No! No no no!" Bulma panicked, attempting to disconnect the device from the computer before it blows up.

"You won't want him to get away or get snatched away by someone else, do you?"

"NO!" It was too late. The tiny device exploded in a small cloud of black smoke. Resigned at the fate of her tiny invention, she turned to the door of her room. "What was it again, mother?" she asked, but the doorway was empty. Her mother had walk away, not realizing that her daughter hadn't answered her questions knowingly.

Next Chapter: Arrival

What will happen when Vegeta and Bulma meet? And what sinister ideas will Bulma's mother brew?

A/N: I apologize for any bad grammar or spelling mistakes I make. I have not written anything more than 500 words in a long time. This is my first attempt at a fan fiction, I hope you will enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own the characters in Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT

Disclaimer : I do not own the characters in Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. Do not waste money to sue me, because I have none.

Sky Blue and Endless Black

Chapter 1 : Arrival

The flight was hardly bearable for Vegeta. He was hounded by flight stewardesses nearly every 15 minutes, asking if there's anything they could do for him. He couldn't wait to get off the plane.

As Vegeta made his exit of the airport, he glanced quickly at the crowd to look for his chauffeur to Dr. Briefs' residence. His eyes fell upon a lone man in a black suit, holding a sign with the word "Vegeta". Vegeta made his way towards the man.

"Mr Vegeta, I am Terry, your personal secretary, this way please," the man said, gesturing to Vegeta before he reached him.

"How did you know?" Vegeta said in surprise.

"I do my research, Mr Vegeta. I will be taking care of your every need while you are here. I will also be your driver for until you are familiarized with the city and acquired your preferred means of transport. This is instructed by Dr. Briefs and Mrs Ouji. You are free to dismiss me if you find the arrangements unsuitable."

Vegeta considered. "I see. Take me to Capsule University first, I will go to Dr. Briefs' residence later."

"At once, Mr Vegeta."

It was not unpleasant, Vegeta thought. In the short 30 minutes ride, he had given Vegeta a simple running commentary of the sights that they passed. He much liked Terry, efficient and straightforward.

"We are here, Mr Vegeta." Terry said, handing a mobile phone to him. "The Administration Office is straight ahead. My number is listed in this phone. Please give me a call when you require a pick-up. Have a nice day."

"Thank you, Terry, you have been most helpful." Vegeta took the mobile phone and exited the car.

The university compound was exactly as Vegeta had expected, lush with greenery with tables occupied by teenagers. He made his way to the Administration Office quickly.

It did not take long for Vegeta to get the paperwork done for his registration to his major of choice. He convinced the dean to let him begin immediately.

Soon, he was on his way to his first and last lesson of the day.

The lesson went quite well. Vegeta had a brief grasp of what the topic was about and was able to comprehend the lecturer quite easily. At the end of the lesson, he asked the lecturer a few questions and was able to tell that the lecturer was pleased at the depth of the questions asked. Satisfied that the day went quite well, he gave Terry a call and made his way towards the exit.

Walking leisurely down the stairs towards the car park, Vegeta began to realize how different it had been. Back home, he was constantly followed and occasionally harassed by hordes of females every time he stepped out of the confines of his house. Here, no one seems to know who he was and he enjoyed the anonymity enormously.

"Ah!" someone shouted.

Snapped suddenly from his thoughts, Vegeta half-turned to see where the voice was coming from. He saw a blue-haired lady with the bluest eyes tripped and fell towards him. Vegeta caught the lady easily but was thrown backwards by the force of velocity. He landed ungraciously on hard pavement and the lady landed right on top of him. Their lips met in a light embrace.

Frozen out of sheer embarrassment, Vegeta and the lady laid there, lips still stuck together like glue. Without even thinking, Vegeta deepened the kiss, almost as if hungrily. He had never experienced anything like this before. Granted, he had done his best to stay at least 10 yards away from the female species, but this feeling he felt was unexplainable. It felt as if his life had been completely empty, meaningless and he had lived just so this moment could come to be. The scent of this female flooded into his conscience, completing the part of him that had been empty. He was the equation, she was the answer. It was like a drug and he was addicted to it.

A flash of light jerked Vegeta back to reality and he grudgingly removed his lips from hers. Their cheeks soon took on a bright red blush. They moved apart quickly and stood up. Vegeta felt a wave of euphoria running through his body, followed by dizziness from his blood running from his brain too quickly.

"You… I… I… You!" she shrieked.

Unable to help it, Vegeta's lips curled to his trademark smirk. "Do you always stutter after you kiss?"

"How dare you! I ought to call the police and sue you for indecent harassment!" she screamed.

"You are the one who threw yourself at me. Admit it, you wanted it." His arms folded across his chest, his smirk arrogant.

"It was an accident, you blind monkey! I tripped, alright!"

"Did you just call me a monkey?" His voice was low, almost like a growl.

"I don't have to call you names, you ARE a monkey! A stupid idiotic A-P-E" She retorted, pointing her manicured finger at his chest.

Vegeta felt his anger burning up. "You don't know the meaning of respect do you? You are just a loose woman, throwing yourself and every male that cross your path!" He snarled.

Without warning, she slapped Vegeta and ran pass him, towards the car park.

Fury exploded in Vegeta. No one has ever slapped him. Not his father, not his mother, and definitely not some mere woman! He must teach this woman a lesson. No one messes with Vegeta Ouji and lives. Vegeta gave chase, but she had already disappeared into the crowd.

The trip to the Briefs' residence was silent. Vegeta had stormed into the car and slammed the door closed. Terry saw the telltale signs of anger, decided not to comment and drove straight to the Briefs' residence immediately.

In the silence, he contemplated his bizarre behavior when he kissed that Woman. That feeling, of ecstasy and completeness struck at his very being. It was a mistake. He had probably confused it with some strange teenage hormonal side effects. He would never allow it to happen again. Still, his tongue caressed his lips, savoring the slowly fading favor of the female he had kissed not 5 minutes ago.

It was a mistake, he berated himself, she is nothing, move on.

A/N : A very late follow-up, I apologize.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own the characters in Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT

Disclaimer : I do not own the characters in Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. Do not waste money to sue me, because I have none.

Sky Blue and Endless Black

Chapter 2 : Domestic Crisis

The quiet ride to the Briefs' residence calmed Vegeta down sufficiently. The tone of his mother had indicated that she held Dr. Briefs in high opinion. He was not going to give a bad impression for the sake of a woman and most definitely not for that Woman.

As he stood at the door, he drew about him an aura of calmness, he pressed the doorbell. In fewer than 3 breaths, the door opened. A blond middle aged lady stood inside.

"You must be Vegeta! How handsome you have become! Come in, Come in." She said, tagging at his arm and pulling him into the house.

She introduced herself as Mrs. Briefs and gave him a short tour of the house before herding him into his sleeping quarters.

"I apologize for the absence of my daughter, Bulma. She should have been home an hour ago, but I believe she has gone to his father's lab. She is so diligent. And so mature and charming for her age. I am sure you will warm up to her once you get to know her." She said, before leaving Vegeta in his room. "Dinner will be ready at 7, and I will love for you to join us."

"Thank you, Mrs. Briefs, your hospitality is most appreciated. I will be delighted to join your family for dinner." Vegeta replied, grateful that she will be leaving him to his own devices soon.

The tour of the house had been littered with a rumbling commentary of how wonderful her daughter, Bulma was. He was almost certain of what she was thinking of. Countless people, man and woman alike had approached him, trying to sell off their daughters, sisters, nieces or grand daughters like second-hand used car salesmen. He recognized the signs. He shuddered at the thought of being in the same house with one such mother. Vegeta made a mental note to stay as far away from Mrs. Briefs and this Bulma as possible. Hopefully, this Bulma will not feel the same way as her mother.

The room was very spacious. It was furnished in a simple fashion, a king sized bed, a black wardrobe and a large study table. A sparkling bathroom was connected to the room. Vegeta was pleased; it was almost identical to his room back home.

After a hot shower, Vegeta took to the bed at once. He felt relaxed and jet lag was catching up with him. The bed was cozy and he dozed off almost immediately.

His dreamless sleep was disturbed by a knock at the door.

"Mr. Vegeta, I am Bulma Briefs. My mother wishes to inform you that dinner will be ready in 20 minutes, please join us."

"Thank you, I will be there." He replied, sleepily.

The fading sound of footsteps told Vegeta that Bulma was leaving the vicinity of his room. He got up and tidied himself. A quick splash of cold water washed the sleepiness from his face. He inspected himself in the mirror, making sure that he was presentable before leaving the room. He definitely needed more clothes but the hassle of shopping was unattractive. Vegeta figured that he would get Terry to do his purchases for him.

He made his way to the dining area, and a flash of blue hair caught his eye. He thought it looked familiar.

"There you are, Vegeta, please sit down. Oh, I am sure you have met Bulma." Mrs. Brief chirped, gesturing to the blue-haired lady sitting beside her.

Right on cue, Bulma turned around and Vegeta recognized her. It's that Woman! His eyes glared at her. He felt anger steaming from his core. Bulma returned the stare with equal heat. Her sky blue eyes locked with his eyes of endless black. For an eternity they stared at each other, each seeking dominancy over the other. Promises of anger, rage and electrifying fury were exchanged. The hostility was thick enough to walk on.

An impish smirk graced Bulma's lips and her eyes lit with mischief. She glided up to Vegeta and held her hand up.

"Please to meet you, Vegeta. I hope you will enjoy your stay here." Her mouth mouthed the word "ape" when she finished.

His blood boiled, his mind fumed and his eyes caught fire. He struggled with the urge to slap her hand away and choke her with his hands. With inhuman control, Vegeta gripped her hand, hard enough to break her bones. Bulma winced at the painful grasp.

"Thank you. You are younger than I would have imagined." Vegeta replied, with clenched teeth. He then mouthed the words "washboard" before letting go of the handshake.

Comprehending the deadliest insult to all womanhood, Bulma's face flashed. Just when she was about to word an insult so vile, it would make the toughest of man retched with horror, her mother grasped her by the shoulders and pushed her back onto her seat.

"Please don't be so formal, Vegeta, we are family." Mrs. Briefs chirped in her singsong voice. "Sit, sit."

Smirking, Vegeta took the empty seat opposite Bulma, amused at how Bulma's retort was hindered by her songbird of a mother.

Dinner proceeded in deafening silence. Vegeta and Bulma shot daggers with their eyes at every opportunity, each looked as if they were about to pounce on the table and battle with their dining utensils.

Vegeta excused himself after dinner, pleading jet lag and retreated back to his sleeping quarters. He called Terry and instructed him to purchase the few necessities, mostly in black. As he lay on his bed, he began running through some revenge plots on the Woman. He had not expected this turn of events but was more than happy to be given the chance to demonstrate that she had made a deadly mistake to mess around with him.

A/N : Yes! Next day update for Chapter 2. This should compensate for the late update for Chapter 1. We are even!


End file.
